Extra Lessons
by LelUCares
Summary: After accidentally skipping their soul-hunting quote for one week, mesiter Kim and her partner Jackie are unwillingly signed for some extra lessons courtesy of Shinigami-sama himself. What's so special about those missions? Set after ch. 62 but before ch. 66.
1. Prologue: The Assignment

**Extra Lessons**

_A very quick announce: __Thanks to CatKkit for betareading all the chapters. This sure is a better story than when it was first published thanks to you so, thanks a lot friend! I owe you a big one! :P_

* * *

As every late in the afternoon on Mondays, our inseparable duo was walking in one of the extremely large corridors of Shibusen, ready to go home. Classes had just ended so the halls were quite lively and full of people.

The representative clothes of the pair, as members of the elite junior unit "Spartoi" (which, for them, consisted on a schoolgirl stitched white blouse with a blue sailor-style collar, a red tie, a short pleated blue skirt and tight white knee socks), still drew the attention of the other less-skilled student around, making them gawk and stare.

"I'm telling you, when the scalpel touched _that thing_, it just kind of exploded all around me!" said Kim Diehl, a pink-haired petite girl with green eyes, –The Tanuki witch and Lamp Meister – as she remembered her last class with Professor Stein. Judging by the face she made, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Eugh…" her partner, a girl with longer brownish almost black hair and sharper eyes –Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré the Demon Lantern – exclaimed. Now she felt thankful about the special training all the Spartoi weapons had to take that same morning. She got to listen to interesting lectures with Soul while Kim had to dissect some poor animal with Maka. Even after all those special classes they were recieving from the more experienced mesiters in the school, Kim and the others were still surprised that they hadn't received their first Spartoi mission yet. "One would think that, after so long in Professor Stein's class, doing dissections would become like a second nature."

"No kidding," the pink-haired girl said, still troubled. She still shuddered at the memory of getting dead animal juices all over herself. "I can't believe Maka was so careless… it felt so… _eugh_! Lucky you."

"I guess so."

Turning a corner, the witch (still sick from the memory) decided to change subjects. "So, how was the special training today?" Just before her friend could respond, Professor Marie, came over to them.

"Hey girls!" cheered the blonde Death Scythe. She wore a sleeveless black jacket, a blouse, bulgy electric-patterned black shorts, sandals and… an eye patch with a yellow thunder-like sign on her left eye. She looked a little disheveled, though.

"Hmm? Professor Marie, what's the matter?"

The teacher stretched herself a little and, after mumbling something about 'ten minutes lost', she happily said "Uff… gladly I found you two… ah, Shinigami-sama sent me to tell you that you need some extra lessons."

"Eh…!" exclaimed horrified the meister. Jackie was left speechless. "W-why?!"

The Demon Hammer, Marie Mjölnir or "the Destructor", shushed them and, with a hand gesture, told the girls to follow her. While walking through another hallway she asked "What's the mission of meisters and weapons here on Shibusen?"

As if on cue, the two girls composed themselves a little and answered at the same time.

"Kick Kishin Eggs' asses!"

"Create Death Scythes for Shinigami-sama to use."

"Ehm… correct," Professor Marie said, a little hesitant. She wasn't expecting so… short and simple answers, but then again those two weren't exactly like Maka or Ox. "Um… well, your record of soul-hunting has been kind of low this last week (zero in total…), and, as members of Spartoi, that's not a good thing at all, hence the extra lessons. And you're not the only ones, even the Thompson sisters are being told right now that they are to be going out on missions on their own..."

Kim felt a little offended and exclaimed, "Well, I don't remember doing anything to deserve extra classes! Why don't you just make us take missions instead?"

The professor wasn't insulted by Kim's rude tone and simply replied, "But that's exactly what you're going to do! You just have to cover this and last week's fee with four different missions total. You will be excused from classes if needed, so don't worry about it."

"Oh…" the girls nodded and let the professor guide them around, concentrating on their teacher's words.

Okay, maybe they didn't to go out on missions every week, but four normal missions weren't that hard to finish. They were just time consuming. Not much of a problem.

"These missions will be assigned to you according to your capabilities. I'm not saying that you're weak at all, but you need to gain more experience on battles so, when your first official Spartoi mission starts, you'll be ready," said Marie to her students in a lecture tone stopping on her tracks. "Our enemies are acting very quiet but are waiting for a chance to move against us; Kid is still missing and the Kishin is still out there acting like a price of a race. That's why you should start preparing now before the real war starts."

"Hai, Professor," said the two girls said, understanding her point now. So they weren't going to do maintenance as punishment but as preparation.

Just when Kim was about to ask another question, she looked at their surroundings. They were no longer in the lively, busy and well-illuminated school halls. Instead, they were in what looked like a dim, cold, rocky corridor with some old wooden doors with small, barred windows. They were definitely in the dungeons now.

"Uh… how did… we get here…?" Kim asked with a very perplexed look on her face. She was still looking around, now holding her weapon's hand out of slight fear.

The teacher stared at the ceiling and answered innocently, "Uh? This isn't the bulletin reception…" she looked around and asked, "You two wouldn't happen to know in which part of the school we're in, would you?"

"Don't you know, Professor? You were the one leading the way!" Kim yelled, starting to get annoyed again.

Marie scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile on face, nervously saying, "Yes, but I was walking aimlessly. I thought I would find the Reception that way."

The two students stood on silence for some seconds. Then, Kim face palmed and her weapon sighed.

"Let's just look for an exit then." Jacqueline said sharply, trying not to scream at her teacher's face for their current predicament. She felt her stress rise like Black Star using Tsubaki's shadows manipulation to grow taller. _So… Professor Marie got us lost in one of the dungeons…_

_Great. Just great._

* * *

_(Some hours later)_

Again in the corridors of the school (after searching and walking on the dungeons for so long), the duo walked tiredly toward their destination.

"Man, I can't believe Professor Marie," grunted the mesiter. "I didn't know she was this bad at directions… that kind of explain why she sometimes arrived late when she was the teacher."

Her weapon silently agreed. Thanks to Shinigami-sama, they found out their way, but, how did they get so deep within the dungeons without noticing? That's anybody's guess.

They arrived to the reception quickly and, after greeting Kirikou and the twins, went with the receptionist.

"Why, hello there girls. Is something the matter?" the woman greeted. Said woman was old, chubby and covered in make-up, but was always respectful to the students and willing to give them advice and courageous words. For the hint of tiredness on her voice, she was ready to close the reception and go home.

"Yeah, we're meister Kim and weapon Jacqueline. We're supposed to wait for a mission here," the Tanuki said in a polite voice. Hopefully granny would be kind enough to give them the mission so late…

The woman clapped and happily answered, "Oh dears, yes, yes. The mission arrived not so long ago. I will give it to you now."

Then, the old woman took out a large black envelope and gave it to Kim. She winked and wished the two girls good luck as they were leaving, gathering all her things and ready to do the same and call the day off.

The two students decided to go home and open the envelope there. After all, they had to get ready for Tsugumi's pajamas party. Kim and Jackie also decided to start whatever mission was inside the envelope tomorrow. Getting lost in the dungeons really took a toll on them.

After a while, they arrived at their shared room at the girl's dormitory. Their room still had the original two single-beds, two small desks, a night table between the beds and two closets, but after living for so long there together; the girls added their own touch to it with a pair of band posters, framed photos, and souvenirs from their missions. Nothing in the room was expensive-looking (aside of Jacqueline's cello and the room's original furniture) thanks to Kim's _unique _saving methods.

Jackie wasn't a person who loved to always save her money or something, but with a Tanuki as a partner, money was something they rarely wasted.

The two were greeted by Meme, a happy-go-lucky brown haired girl with the memory of a fish, who was currently sleeping on Kim's bed. They woke her up and nicely took her to her own shared room with a note taped on her back. Some things never changed…

Kim made a mental note to go and talk with Tsugumi and Anya again at the small meeting. Even after changing the keys and door knob a few times, Meme was still able to open their room mysteriously. Her partner suspected that the supervisor chief, Miss. Misery, was letting her in.

Shaking heads, the two let a small chuckle. They couldn't deny that those weird situations were hilarious in their own bizarre way.

After the small incident, they opened the mysterious envelope. Inside there was a smaller white card with the information about the mission.

As Kim started changing to her pajamas, the weapon took the card and quickly glanced through it while undoing her tie.

"How's it?" Kim asked, taking her shoes off changing them for pink slippers. "Easy, difficult? Far, near?"

The brown-haired girl, still reading the mission while changing, said, "Um… I suggest you get some sunblock."

"Is that so? Let me see," the Tanuki said, walking over, already in her pajamas, and snatched the mission card from her friend. After a few glances of it she mumbled, "It's not that bad."

Jackie changed her shoes for sandals, now ready to go out of the room to the Demon Halberd's room. With a carefree tone she answered, "If you say so…"

"C'mon, it could be worse."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater (or Soul Eater NOT!), their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

* * *

_Hallo,_

_First off, I don't use the terms "DWMA" or "Lord Death" because they're the English translating and I prefer the original ones. I'm sorry if this caused any problem, but those names get on my nerves a little…_

_This is set after the creation of Spartoi but before the first mission of that team (hence Kim's remark) and the chapter acts as a prologue; the rest will be the missions the girls had to take and so._

_Now, about the characterization… well, along their canon profiles, my Kim is also greedy, self-confident, sarcastic and a little dependant toward her partner, and I like a serious, sharp, teaser and mild-tempered Jackie._

_Reviews with good criticism will be much appreciated. :)  
_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	2. 1st Mission: Hunting the Desert Punk

**Extra Lessons**

It was hot. Incredibly hot. So hot that Kim had stripped herself from her sweater (now currently tied on her waist) revealing a white fresh blouse underneath it. The laughing sun was shining with more energy than ever as if trying to make the girl dry out like a raisin. She thanked Shinigami-sama for her choice of clothes and short hair. "Ne, Jackie… can you tell me why are we here again?"

"To get an evil soul of course," her companion replied calmly. Contrary to the pink-haired, this girl still had her sweater on and was bearing the heat a lot better than Kim was. The two marched through the sand, feeling a little miserable.

"No, I mean, why are we here, on the ground? Why aren't we, you know, up there, flying? That would be a lot easier than walking."

"The mission specifically said that we should avoid doing anything that would bring attention to us or else we would be discovered, attacked and ultimately killed," said Jackie, stopping at the top of a dune. "I think a girl flying on a flaming lantern would draw plenty of attention, don't you think?"

Kim grunted as she stopped too besides her friend. "Jeez." she took out a small canteen from her bag and took a sip from it while her weapon took out a map. The witch wiped some drops of sweat from her forehead and sighed.

_Right. The mission restrict__s__ us like that, __and__ I can understand it for the sake of the hunting, but did they really needed to put us in the middle of nowhere __in__ a microwave of a __desert__?_

The Tanuki then looked at their surroundings. There was sand, rocks, some cacti, more sand and, if you looked closely, you would notice _even more sand_.

_I suppose the sky is less boring than this…_ Kim thought, looking at the cloudless blue sky that was only adorned with the laughing/mocking sun. She furrowed a little. _Buhu for me…_

"Kim," called her friend. "I think we are near the-"

BOOM!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

The sound of an explosion and screams at the bottom of the dune cut the girl's speech.

"…Never mind."

RATATATATATA!

"Hehe, at last! Found it!" finished the pink haired with her eyes sparkling in anticipation. She quickly put her special gloves on as Jackie started glowing in what seemed to be flames. She started to morph and, seconds later, a black, antique-looking hand lantern with a chain and pole landed in the witch's covered hands.

Ka-BOOM!

With that, she started running down the shaky dune, ready to blast the thing down there so she could go, drink a whole piña colada and make some money with the locals.

* * *

_(POV Switch)_

After the smoke from his grenade disappeared, he watched delighted at the sight before him as he tucked his machine gun under his left arm. What was in front of him was the sight of a job well done.

There were some bloodied, mangled bodies scattered around the sand. These were the corpses of some teens that came to the old bunker to have some fun, but, unfortunately for them, he had heard them coming and was very hungry. Some of the bodies were upside-down, others were much more disfigured with missing flesh and limbs.

Either way they were dead. Obviously thanks to him. He crawled over to the small icy blue blob-like things hovering over the bodies of the deceased. And he was ready to go and take his price and eat.

Making his way to the nearest soul (and not caring about stepping the arm of the bloodied body), the man grabbed it and ate it. Literally. He put it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed the soul. He immediately felt a volt of energy course under his joints, as if he had just been shocked.

His hunger was still unsatisfied, so he went after another soul- only to be greeted by a huge wall of fire that cut of his way to the succulent soul.

"Halt!" he heard someone yell, or more like squeak. _Who dare to try denying me my precious food?!_

Following the trail left from the fire wall, he noticed a small girl with a piece of garbage in her hands; it seems as though she came running from the top of the dune thanks to the rising sand.

A few seconds of 'silence' passes between the two until the girl squeaked something while raising her piece of metal. Then he attacked.

* * *

1st Mission

Team: Kim Diehl and Jaqueline O. Lantern Dupré.

Location: Sonoran Desert, Mexico, Baja California.

Currently State: In progress…

* * *

Kim and Jackie looked at their would-be-prey. This Evil Human's appearance was still of a humanoid, but a big fat humanoid. He had bandages all over his head, partially covering his hair; his eyes were small and gleaming yellow, his fang-like teeth were always present; he wore a big black coat that reached his knees and bulgy pants. He had a long bullet carrier (with the respective machine gun tucked under one giant arm) and a belt with some grenades.

"Quite a strong soul we have here, huh? This is the thing we are looking for, right?" the witch inquired with a smile, carefully watching the monster in front of them, ready for any wild movement. He seemed strong indeed, but nothing to worry about.

"Yes, I believe," answered her weapon. "Just be careful. He has been feeding here for who-knows-long."

_All right, chill, I got this_. The pink-haired then raised the end of the lamp raising the cover of it against the evil human and exclaimed, "Prowler Murderer Colly D., your soul is mine!"

Just as she did so, the monster gave of a feral grunt while reaching for his machine gun. He started firing aimlessly in the general direction of the girl. The sound of the gun firing thundered loudly in the empty desert.

RATATATATATATATATA!

Colly stopped his assault, expecting to see the delicious soul of this child when the sand cleared. Instead, all he saw was empty ground. He looked around angrily, but then he heard a weird noise and looked up at the sky. When he saw the meister flying on that thing of hers, he let out an angry growl.

"Are you sure about this? We were told not to fly for a reason."

"Aw! C'mon! If I hadn't done that we would have been caught in the spray of bullets," the green-eyed girl bickered back as she gained some distance from the Evil Human Colly. _'If we hadn't been as quick to turn on 'Change Pixie' as we had…'._ "Either way, I don't see him doing anything besides weeping and cursing at us."

The two looked at their target who was still glaring and fuming at them furiously on the ground. Then, the Evil Human suddenly grabbed one of his grenades from his belt and launched it straight at the Kim's face.

"Woah!"

She quickly maneuvered and successfully evaded the speeding object. Just as she was about to make a remark the Evil Human's bad accuracy, the grenade exploded behind her, ejecting thousands of small needles in all directions. That really surprised the witch, who could only able to endure the incoming attack.

FROOOM!

"Watch it!" Jackie exclaimed, increasing the intensity of the flame of the rocket 'broom' and incinerating the needles as they came closer. This action also propelled them closer to the monster. "I knew this was a bad idea. Kim, you all right?" Then, the evil soul aimed his gun at them and started firing again.

Kim started flying very fast at random directions, barely escaping the barrage of bullets. There was one that stuck the lamp, near one of her legs. "This is madness! Aren't normal evil humans easily whipped with mere melee combat skills?"

"That means this is not a normal foe," her weapon answered back while her face (surrounded on a pale red glow) got reflected from the lamp and looked below them. If what she was thinking was correct, then they were in great danger up in the sky. "When the attack ceases, get us down. Flying is not an option anymore."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said her partner. If they continued flying like that, she would end up being hit and onto her demise without any chances of counter attacking.

The machine gun then stopped firing, and Kim took the opportunity to land at a safe distance away from the murderer while changing Jackie back to her usual lamp form. She proceeded to watch for the evil human's next move, already preparing a plan.

Colly D. then went into a full sprint at surprising speed towards her. Ready to attack, Kim raised the lamp and released a big jet of flame directed at the once-human. The flames and the monster collided face to face creating smoke, much to the witch's suspire. "He didn't bother to evade it!"

"But that stopped him. Kim, I seriously suggest you to back off a little. We still don't know how good he is at close-ranged battle," Jackie said in a concerned tone, reflecting herself in the lantern.

The Tanuki nodded in agreement and made more space between the two.

After the smoke started to dissipate, the two saw their target covered in ash all over his head. He sniffed, growled and touched the burns with his hands. When I said that the two attacks collided face to face I meant it literally… after that, he grunted and started looking for something until a charred shape next to him grabbed his attention. His precious machine gun was completely destroyed.

He got on fours and looked at his beloved machine, now completely ignoring the presence of the girls.

The Shibusen student then looked on curiously as the soul they had to harvest acted so… stupidly at the loss of his machine gun and said to herself "Your toys are not much of a problem now, but you got a damn thick skin. For a normal meister, it'd be a problem to take care of, but…"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not normal mesiter," she said, unleashing another torrent of flames at the distracted murderer. Surprisingly, he saw the attack coming and somehow managed to evade it.

He centered his attention at his prey again and launched another grenade, which exploded and emanated a blinding flash of light just meters before coming in contact with them.

BOOM!

"Aaak!"

"Kim!" Jackie yelled.

"Shoot! This is not good!" the petit girl said angrily, covering her aching eyes with one arm_. Great, now I'm blind._ The worry her weapon felt was clearly distinguishable between their soul resonance. Kim then took up the attack position again but with her eyes closed. "All right, if that's how you want to play, so be it. Jackie! I'll be all right, just give me a second. Be my eyes now."

Her weapon agreed and Kim heard the evil human make a noise like laugh. How dare he! "Kim, he's coming from your right. I don't think jumping at other side will be enough…"

"Roger!" The now blinded girl relied on her other senses and jumped in the nick of time over him, evading the tackle of the monster and even gave it a kick on the head without noticing. As Kim fell, ready to hit the floor face-full, her lamp accommodated herself looking at the ground and released flames, softening the 'landing'.

Powf…

The mesiter then started opening her eyes from the ground and was greeted by a very bright scene. At least it's not completely blank and fuzzy anymore. At least she could see now. With a little struggle, she got up and faced the dazzled evil human. "Uff…"

"You know, you could have just flown while I navigated."

"You were the one that was saying that flying wasn't an option," Kim bickered back, losing her temper for a second. She quickly regained it, looking at the monster that she now saw as an idiot, still grabbing his head on pain and replied "Look, I think I got a plan."

The weapon's human silhouette appeared on one side of the lamp, looking up at her friend and asked "Mind sharing it?"

"You see that idiot's belt?" she asked smiling vilely. When her companion 'Uhu-ed' her, she continued, "I don't think he should wear it like that, I mean, it's cool and helps you a lot when you want your enemy to swallow one, but one would think twice before keeping yourself attached with those grenades in a battle. Especially in a battle against someone who uses fire. Lots of fire."

Colly D. was already regaining his senses and looked furiously at the child. His only intention now was to rip that girl into pieces. The soul would simply be a nice prize in the end.

The cellist understood her friend and mischievously asked, "Well well, shall we show our friend his terrible mistake?"

Colly D. then wildly charged at the meister once more with the full intention of killing his prey.

"You bet."

When the evil human was about to painfully slam his big body against Kim's frail one, she ducked and barely escaped using the opening of his legs, getting right behind the surprised Kishin egg. After doing so, using the momentum, she launched her lamp at full force against the killer's nape making him stumble and kneel in agony.

Gaining some distance from their prey again while he stupidly stood, turning around at their direction, Kim silently cheered that her plan had been successful. She now had her chance to finish this for once…

"Okay, fire on the hole! Wollantern!" exclaimed Kim as her lamp launched at great speeds into the stomach of the dazed monster. When the weapon made contact, it exploded with fierce flames, engulfing the entire evil human in it. When the high-powered flames touched the grenades, they exploded, adding fuel to the already mighty bath of flames.

Kim's vision had gotten better to the point that allowed her to witness the flashy explosion with a good view.

Quickly retracting the lamp using the chain, her partner then reverted back to her human form and the two looked at the still burning body. After some seconds, the flames died down and the smoke cleared enough for them to see that the only thing left of the evil human's existence was the charred grenade belt and a crimson red blob-thing floating.

"Howf… thought that guy had us here, huh?" said the witch whipping sweat from her forehead earning a chuckle from her friend. "Gah! really, what a battle. When Mr. Colly started practicing his aiming at us, I felt like I was in one of those 'bullet hell' games. And believe me, that's not a good experience."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but everything turned fine in the end so let's stop thinking about it." Jacqueline then proceeded to grab the soul with one hand while the other changed into the lamp. She then put the soul near the mouth-shaped opening and shoved it in, quickly closing the hatch again. A small plume of smoke comes out of the keyhole in the cover and the girl sighs.

Her friend looks curiously at her weapon and asks "How many souls do you have, Jackie?"

"Like sixty or so. Why?"

"Just curious." Kim offered her hand to Jackie and, with a frown, says, "Shall we go now? This place is killing me."

The taller girl smiles, changes back on her weapon form at her meister's hands (who swiftly proceeds to change her on her flying form) and jokingly replies "Of this little heat? Really?"

"Shut up, you fire-breathing cheese grater." grunted the pink haired ready to leave the desert.

Inside the void-like space of the weapon were her nude reddish-glowing figure stood stiff, Jackie grunted at the remark.

Outside, Kim mounted the rocket/lamp, only to feel the pole of the weapon slightly burn her hands, making her drop the demon weapon as a reflex. "Jeez, I'm sorry."

* * *

1st Mission

Team: Kim Diehl and Jaqueline O. Lantern Dupré.

Location: Sonoran Desert, Mexico, Baja California.

Aim: Get a hold of the evil soul of Colly D. (a.k.a. The Prowler Murderer) on the Sonoran desert. The mission requires a team capable of good evasions skills and experience on long-range combat. Avoiding any means of gaining attention (jumping, flying, getting taller, etc.) are highly recommended, even on battle with the target. Overkill is fully recommended, though.

Outcome: Mission successful.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

The only thing that is mine is the Evil Human "The Prowler Murderer Colly D.".

* * *

_Hello there~!_

_I feel ashamed every time I picture Jackie's weapon form as a real flamethrower-cheese grater, but it's so hilarious!_

_Anyway, this kishin Egg's name comes from "The Desert Bunker Murders" and the "D" stands for the Spanish names of the worm-like monsters from the Tremors movie, the _"Dragoides"_._

_I had some troubles with the fight scene. Since it was my first one ever, it kind of sounds weird and a little forced. Apologies. It may sound a little better when listening to the Soul Eater OST "Krieg"._

_Bis bald, alle!_


	3. 2nd Mission: Like a Fork in a Haystack

**Extra Lessons**

After arriving for their last mission at _Calida fornax_, the team returned to Shibusen to report at Shinigami-sama and get their new mission at the Death Room.

Said room was a seemingly endless desert full of cross-like graves with a brightly blue ceiling that had funny clouds moving across. Following the entrance there was a small path of guillotine-stylized gates that reached the center and main part of the room, which was a round platform with a large mirror with Shinigami's mask on top.

The girls stood in front of the director and, after finishing their report on the outcome of the mission, handed over the poor human souls that weren't devoured by the Evil Human; then the two requested their new mission. Their reasoning was that it was better have the mission now before _something_ else happens.

"Certainly, certainly!" said Shinigami-sama cheerily performing Konso to the souls. "Good job girls, way to get it!"

He was an entity known as the God of Death who wore a giant pitch-black cloak with a white skull mask covering him completely. The only thing exposed were hist his infamous hands, which were giant, flat and alien-like with four fingers each. Not even the Death Scythe Tezca Tlipoca was as eccentric as the school director.

The two girls nodded politely and watched curiously as the headmaster clapped his two giant hands and, when he opened them, a puff of smoke arose. Once it cleared, there was another black envelope in his hand, identical to the last one.

"Ta-dah!" he happily says handing the object at the meister ignoring her strangled look. "Here's your next mission."

Kim opened the envelope, revealing the white card and, along her peering weapon, started reading it.

* * *

Mission

_Location:_ Roma, Lazio, Italy.

_Aim:_ 1. Locate and dispose of the Evil Human Locusta. Said target specializes on toxic entities. An important requirement is basic medical knowledge against deadly toxins.

2. Highly important: Find and secure the Demon Tool Fork and bring it safely to Shibusen.

* * *

"What form does the Demon Tool has?" Jackie asked, still looking at the card. _Demon Tool Fork__… What a puzzling name…_

"Of a fork of course! What a silly question," Shinigami chirped.

Kim read the small card again; trying to comprehend the info they were being told. _The Evil Human, yes, that's __understandable__, but…_ Some seconds later she loudly exclaimed, "An ordinary fork?! What the hell?!"

The Demon Lamp winced at her friend's little outburst, but she was just as confused. Heck, she knew deep within that, if it wasn't because the director and _God of Death_ himself was in front of them, she would have yelled something along the lines (or worse) as her meister.

Shinigami-sama himself casually looked at the two and said with his cloyed voice, "Yes, indeed! The Demon Tool 'Fork' is a very important artifact that could cause great damage if not used correctly. That's why we need to get it!"

Jacqueline looked hard at Shinigami and asked, "… This is a joke, right?"

"No, no. It's a very serious matter. It's a stunning fine piece of silverware from the Victorian era that got lost when an international war exploited on the UK with another country. According to some agents of the Shibusen CIA, it somehow ended up in Rome."

Still skeptical of this the witch added "Then why not send another team to get this… fork, hm?"

The eccentric being titled to one side as if trying to comprehend the question and shrugged it off. "Because… why not you?"

"Um… maybe because Professor Stein or another three-star meister would do better job getting this important object more than us?" Kim answered.

The pursuer of Order then straightened and said more seriously, "I would have gladly given this mission to anybody else or even Kid, but as you can see that is not possible. I thought Professor Marie had told you, but the madness is getting stronger than before."

Kim and Jackie stayed silent now, knowing that any matter touching on the Shinigami's son, Medusa, or the Kishin were extremely serious. This was not playtime anymore.

"There are a lot of problems that need to get resolved, and all almost at the same time or else hell will rise on us. At least try to cope with this until everything gets resolved and you can argue about your missions whenever you want. So, for your question about why not send somebody else: I need all of my principal forces to get stronger every day. That includes you two. Now, with that clear, go and prepare for your next mission."

The room stood in complete silence. The two young girls were very dumbfounded and a little ashamed. He was very damn right.

"Yes, excuse us Shinigami-sama," Kim said politely while she and her weapon did an obeisance and quickly got out of there.

"Take care~!" getting out of his stupor, the Reaper took his usually coyly voice and, with a wave of one of his hands, wished the witch and the lamp good luck.

When exiting the Death Room, The witch locked eyes with her weapon and the two shuddered in place. They started silently walking towards their classroom to go and talk with Professor Stein and get everything clear so they could go to their next mission tomorrow morning.

Never less, the uncomfortable sensation after their scolding didn't fade away. After all, it was the first time the two saw the normally silly and playful God of Death act so serious. They had never seen that side, not even when they returned with Angela after the Arachnophobia fiasco… and that had been a very serious issue.

* * *

_(Next Day)_

**Roma**

"So… what first?" asked Kim.

"Um…"

They were walking around the antique city aimlessly, not quite sure how to start their mission. First, they had to hunt the Evil Human, but, on the other hand, there was that super important Demon Tool that they had to find.

Pondering the matter a little, Jackie finally decided, "I think the Evil Human will be easier to track down. I mean, it's easier than a fork."

Kim agreed and so they started searching for this monster. If the limited information they got was correct, then they would have to find a master of poisons by themselves.

Trying to get that part of the mission finished as soon as possible, they asked around the streets for information. Finally, they got some references of where it stayed and some gossip regarding their target.

It seemed that this Evil Human used to be an employee at a shady pharmaceutical store in the darker part of the city before an 'accident' destroyed the building and, according to the information, the Evil Human lurks some of the darker corridors of the city searching for prey, not caring if there's sunlight or not.

With that in mind, they headed to the less pretty part of the city. Thankfully, it wasn't too far away from them. It just took them half hour by walking.

This place was not beautiful in comparison to the nicer part of the city. In fact, it was shadier and the few people who were still on the streets had a moody aura around them. While wandering in this new place, the girls overheard a loud, angry conversation between two old women. The two were fat with gray hair and were wearing pompous old dresses.

"I'm telling you! There's going to be this great exhibition at the Forum Romanum, in front of the Temple of Saturn," said the taller of the two, who was dressed in pink.

Her friend dressed in yellow replied, "Oh really? About what?"

"I don't know exactly. I think it's about some stuff from the middle years of the Pax Britannica."

"Oh dear, that sounds nice," The woman in yellow held a hand on her mouth dramatically to show emphasis.

"Why, indeed. And I also heard that, for today only, before the exhibition closes at 4:00, some ruskie people were coming to exhibit this fancy thing they 'acquired' in the messy years of that time, if you know what I me-"

Kim suddenly felt her friend grab her hand leading her far from the snoopy old women. Then she stopped aside a dark alley and, after getting sure nobody was near, turned to her friend with an anxious face, saying, "Kim! Did you hear?"

"I could until you dragged me here," Kim retracted her hand, feeling a little angry. "What was that for?"

"The fork!"

"What about it?"

Jackie answered very quickly. "Those women were talking about an exposition about things from the Pax Britannica!" When she noticed the confused face of her meister, she added, "The Pax Britanica lasted almost one hundred years between 1800 and 1900, but it was only disrupted by the Crimean War at 1854! Between the United Kingdom and Russia!"

"Hey! Isn't that between…" when the taller girl nodded, the witch whistle. "That's what I call luck. How did you know all that?" Just as the question leave her lips, she felt like an idiot, and the scolding face her weapon had on wasn't helping at all. "Oh, sorry… I forgot."

Jackie let that one slip and continued, "Anyway… I believe there is a high possibility that we can find the Demon Tool in that exposition. Where did they say it was being held again?"

"In front of the Temple of Saturn I think," The pink haired witch looked at the small watch on her wrist. "We still have 25 minutes before the end of the exhibition. We can sneak in and look for it."

The Demon Lamp stood thinking and said "You think we can arrive on time? If I remember correctly, the Roman Forum is like forty minutes away from here by foot."

"Sure, we just need a-WOAH!"

The duo suddenly leaped apart as a large _thing_ rammed into the wall where they had been standing at, making it tremble violently. Kim jumped near the street and her weapon ended up inside the alley.

"What the…" Getting up quickly, Kim stared at the dark alley, trying to catch sight of the thing that almost flattened them. She was interrupted when a torrent of fire within the alley and the cry from her partner reached her. "Jackie!"

Without thinking it twice, the girl ran towards the darkness. _Damn! It founded us first! Hang on Jackie, I'm coming._ Moments later, she ventured deeper in the new passage that the alley ended in. While searching, she kept her senses sharp while shouting for her friend. Of course, that was a _little_ difficult with a thick darkness that you couldn't distinguish anything that wasn't your own hands.

A feeling of uneasiness started to creep in from the back of her mind, making her glance being her, only to watch a concentrate pillar of fire (that came from behind the girl) graze her head and strike a green-eyed shadow that invisible to Kim moments ago full in the face, causing it to hiss in agony before slinking away.

"What have I told you about watching your back?" her friend asked, have serious and half humorous (panting a little) with one hand turned on the lamp while the other stays limp. "You're ok, right?" Changing her arm back again, the brown-haired took her friend's hand and started walking towards the exit. "C'mon, this thing is very dangerous in the shadows."

The Tanuki was being dragged again by her friend without saying a word, but when she noticed her friend's limp arm, she asked, "Is your arm ok?"

The taller girl didn't look back and hurriedly replied, "Yes it is. Now, walk faster, this thing is still after us."

"If you say so…"

Outside the alley, the girls felt a little relieved when they noticed that the street was completely empty. Without saying anything, Jackie changed to her lamp form as Kim got in fighting stance.

Some seconds later, the lurking shadow emerged from the alley and showed itself completely against the sunlight. It looked like that the fork would have to wait…

The Evil Human's appearance was one of a large, slim woman with ravished black hair and a long not-so-white dress that was torn in almost every place. Her sickly green eyes were like large slits that had black irises like one of a serpent's. Her green fingernails were long and sharp (some currently stained with fresh blood) and under her upper lips were two small fangs.

"Evil Human Locusta! Your days of eating human souls end now. Your soul is mine!"

Their target hissed, licking the blood dripping from her nails. She launched herself like a cannon ball again against the mesiter at blinding speed, ready to slice her in half.

"Oh no you won't!" exclaimed Kim as she launched a thick column of fire, followed with a small steam of black smoke. When that only caused her to be the aim of a fast flaming toxic ball, she jumped back, evading the attack completely. That attack created a small crater on the floor where Kim had just been standing.

"That was close," she whispered as she prepared for another attack, not noticing the still present steam of black smoke coming from her weapon. When no attack came, she got near the figure of their target, which was no longer on fire, and swiftly avoided a swing from one of the blackened hands of the Evil Human.

"GRIIIIAAAAH!" screeched Locusta as she got on her feet. Thanks to the unforgiving flames of the weapon, her dress was completely melted on her blackened skin; only some patches of black hair remained. The skin on her face was the least burned, but was still pretty nasty.

Backing off, Kim commented, "Eugh… that's nasty, don't you think?"

But before anything else could happen, the deformed Evil Human shreiked at the comment and vomited a foul violet-like spit towards the witch, who incinerated it, causing a purple mist to rise, mixing it with the rest of the poison and black smoke. Knowing the dangers of it, Kim retracted and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oi Jackie, stop with that smoke, would you?"

"… Give me a moment," sounded the quiet reply of the cellist as the steak of smoke got reduced to the same small fume that it had been earlier. More satisfied with that, Kim directed her attention back to the enemy in front.

The creature hissed again opening her semi-burned lips to reveal her white fangs, preparing for another shot.

"Ack! I'm sick of you and your spitting!" exclaimed the angry meister as she prepared her last attack, doing a Soul Resonance with her partner. It was then when she noticed the unusual way the weapon was breathing. Still, the lamp started glowing orange until it reached a bright red. When ready, Kim hurriedly shouted, "Filer Feu!"

A vortex of flames was released at high speed from the lamp and collided against the body of the severely burned Locusta, ending her life once and for all with a long, wailing screech.

When the red soul appeared from the dying flames, the meister pointed her lamp at it and the weapon sucked it, closing the cover. The blackish plume of smoke was still present though.

After that, her partner returned at her human form and collapsed on her back, breathing heavily. There was sweat on her temple and hands and her skin was completely cold. Her sharp brown eyes were unfocused.

"Shoot!" said Kim as she knelt alongside her friend. Thanks to the light, she now noticed the large, deep gash on Jackie's arm. She put one gloved hand on the wound and recited, "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon."

A blue soft glow began to emanate from her hand and onto the wound closing it while eliminating the venom that had gotten inside her dear friend's body . Just as the gash on the clothes was completely restored, she stopped. She then helped her friend stand.

"Thanks Kim…"

SMACK!

"Why didn't you say anything?" said Kim with a serious but worry tone.

While rubbing her head, Jacqueline answered, "If we had stopped in the alley, you would have been in great danger. I wasn't sure if I could have protected you there."

"That's not excuse to leave your body's health unattended, you stubborn human!"

"I'm sorry," the weapon said simply, and just when the petite girl was about to smack her again, she added, "But we still need the Demon Tool."

Kim gasped and looked at her watch. _Ten minutes…_ With a scold she said, "Okay, but don't you dare think that this is the end of the matter. Now, hurry up and transform. We don't have a lot of time left."

"Yes, just don't do anything crazy," and with a warm smile, Jackie was again on the hands of the green-eyed meister in her lamp form.

* * *

**Temple of Saturn. The Exhibition**

The exhibition was a great success. People from all Europe gathered to see the vestiges of one of the most peaceful times on history.

There were paintings, pieces of clothing, some jewelry and more. All in sight for everyone to enjoy, but of course they were inside the most advanced crystal security boxes for protection. Those that couldn't get opened unless using the special password (the owners of the items were the only ones that knew it) or by a highly explosive force.

And of course they had a very strict security checking everybody entering in or going out. Not caring the sex, age or social class. Everyone got checked.

In other words, everything was perfect. The items were doing their job telling their story almost by themselves. All of the items but one.

This one was the item that dragged the attention of everyone, this small piece of silverware from the very ownership of Queen Victoria, stolen by this curious Russian spy before returning to his country. The owners of said piece were always around it just in case something were to happen.

It was very simple, a small, yet, elegant silver fork with some fine engravings on the handle. Curious and incredible charming… its story a complete mystery for everyone.

Why didn't the spy steal something more expensive? Why this fork? Nobody knows…

Either way, in all the days the exhibition stood there weren't any problems with pieces stolen. And that wasn't going to be different for today, at just five minutes remaining before the closing, no pesky thieves or whiny angry UK citizens were going to steal anything.

In fact, there wasn't anybody else aside from the staff ready to load the artifacts back in their own trucks to be delivered to their museums.

Fiuuum!

BOOM!

"Waaa!"

"Ghuuuf!"

"HIEE!"

BIPBIPBIPBIP!

Fiuuuum!

… But of course, nobody was expecting a pinkish blur to suddenly come from the sky, flying on an indefinite object, somehow blowing up one of the cages while oblivious to the people around them, screaming and running around. They stole one of the items, making the alarms on the cages activate.

The director of the exhibition, followed by all the security employees, reached the crime scene and found the trio of Russians unconscious, crystal fragments from the cage scattered on the floor (some stained with trails of ash) and the item that the cage was supposed to protect missing. But, to everybody's surprise, there was a small folded note where the fork used to be.

The director frantically opened it, his eyes showed a look of disbelief, grudge and then one of annoyance. He just simply crumpled the paper on a ball and threw it on the floor, going to help the three Russians.

Curious, one of the security guard took the paper, unfolded it and, after noticing that the message on it was on English (only understanding the small draw of a cartoon-like skull at the bottom) handed it to another ward who translated it and read aloud to everyone around him.

"_Dear whoever read this:_

_This item, mostly known as a fork from the Victorian era lost on the Crimean War, was in fact the Demon Tool __'__Fork__'__. A tool with great amounts power and thus very dangerous on the hands of the wrong person._

_And because of that, Shinigami-sama has taken the decision to acquire it before it is used against humanity._

_Thanks for understanding the situation._

_Surely yours,_

_Shibusen._

_P.S: Sorry for the broken glass, but those Russians didn't wanted to do __this the easy way."_

* * *

2nd Mission

_Team: _Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré.

_Location: _Roma, Lazio, Italy.

_Outcome:_ Mission successful.

_Retrieved Object(s):_ Demon Tool Fork, Soul of the Evil Human Locusta.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

The only thing that is mine is the Evil Human "Locusta", the Demon Tool "Fork" and the attack "Filer Feu".

* * *

_Howdy!_

_Sorry for the waiting, but this chapter was a little trickier than what I thought. (^^; Anyway, it's already here and I hope you enjoyed it._

_If you were wondering, my Jackie is English (part of her name is derivate from a famous English cellist after all), that's why she knew about the war and all. I have other nationalities for the other Spartoi members, but they're not relevant right now.  
_

_Damn… a serious Shinigami is kind of weird. Sorry if it sounded OoC but you have to understand that having your son kidnapped by a stranger (alongside BREW), the Kishin released somewhere in the world, it's madness spreading, Medusa continuing her Black Blood experiments, losing two of the Death Scythes and stuff almost at the very same time, gets its toll even against the most optimist of the characters._

_Oh… the Shibusen CIA is the DWMA Central Intelligence Agency, btw._

_Anyway… about the chapter: "_Locusta_" is the name of a Romanian slave who specialized on getting rid of rivals of people with arsenic, plants and all. Go look for her if you're still curious. :)_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	4. 3rd Misson: Luring Rats

**Extra Lessons**

"Let me get this straight. You just entered the building, blew up the cage and simply took the tool?" asked Shinigami-sama as he toyed with the white envelope where the Demon Tool was now sealed.

"Yesir."

Jacqueline, noticing how bad that sounded, quickly added in a thin voice, raising a finger, "But we left a note."

"Shinigami-CHOP!"

POWM!

"Owowowo…," mumbled Kim, rubbing her pained head with some tears in her eyes. Her weapon was a little stunned but remained quiet. '_Told you not to do anything crazy…_' was the only thought that resonated on her mind as she helped Kim stand again.

Once she recovered from the surprise, the witch looked at her director and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Holding his smoking hand in front of his mask, the being said carelessly, "The way you acted on the mission was very reckless. But either way, good job with the mission you two!"

With that said, using his godly powers, Shinigami made the Demon Tool disappear from his hand in a flash of purple flame. He gave a two thumbs up towards the Spartoi members.

"Um… you never told us what this Demon Tool was capable of doing," the Demon Lamp said carefully.

Shinigami blinked and, with a sickly sweet voice, said, "It's a secret~, but what it does is very important."

"Yeah, yeah… could you just… give us the next mission, please?" Kim asked, resigned. She then quietly promised herself to never, ever, do something to earn another 'Shinigami-chop' again…

Funny thing, her partner did the same.

"Sure!" the God said cheerfully as he handed them their new mission. "There's no Evil Human involved in this one, but it's still very important and has to be managed very carefully, more than a normal one-star meisters can handle."

Jackie took it while Kim rubbed her head a little more and read the card.

* * *

Mission

_Location:_ Chittagong, Bangladesh.

_Aim:_ Help the distressed Shaivism's community in whichever way.

Note: Mission has to be performed with another team.

* * *

_Very simple…_"We can choose the other team, right?" asked the Tanuki. She shared a glance with her weapon. It seemed that they were thinking the same.

"But of course! Feel free to choose whoever you need. Just remember that this is an important mission," chirped Shinigami as he leaned to one side. "Now, if you excuse me, I have another matter to attend."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama," replied the students, who quickly exited the Death Room.

Walking far from the Reaper's room entrance, Jackie turned to her friend and said, "Oi Kim, I have to go. I haven't gone to my cello classes since last Friday and my professor must be worried. Is it okay if I leave you to the partner choosing matter?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Don't worry, I got it!" Kim said, watching her friend nod and head towards the exit. When the Demon Lamp was out of sight, the witch walked to her classroom. It had been two days since the last time she had attended the class of their beloved Professor Stein, but that wasn't on her mind. In fact she was thinking who she was going to choose to come with them on the mission.

_Kirikou? Hm… I heard he was out on a mission… Ox? … Nah. Uh… How about… Tsugumi? Black Star... Of course not!_

She was deep in thought until a familiar voice reached her, bringing her out of her musings. She didn't notice that she had entered the almost empty room of the Crescent Moon Class.

"I'm not moving. Go wait outside or go back home alone if you want," the voice grumbled, but no normal voice. This was the voice of Maka Albarn – the Death Scythe Meister, the "human radar" or one of the biggest bookworms in Shibusen –. She had green eyes and ash blonde hair tied on pigtails. She was wearing her Spartoi uniform.

"C'mon Maka, what difference does it make if you read this here rather than at home?" the deep, annoyed voice of a boy said. The boy with messy white hair and red eyes was sitting next to his grumpy friend. This one was Soul 'Eater' Evans, the newly created Death Scythe. He was wearing his Spartoi uniform too, that consisted on a white shirt with a black tie tucked under some blue pants with a white belt.

"Blair. Blair is the difference. That little house cat will not let me concentrate. That's why I'm not moving."

The Death Scythe slammed both hands on the table and exclaimed, "Since when? This is the first time you ever said anything like that!"

The girl just closed her book (with a small bookmark on the page she was reading, of course), took a thicker book out of thin air and swiftly said, "Maka…CHOP!"

Powm!

"Gah…!" the white haired boy was now on the floor, clearly in pain as he grabbed his forehead.

With a satisfied 'hump' the Scythe meister resumed her reading. Her now angry weapon stood (with a lump on his forehead) and angrily exclaimed, "Why you little fl-!"

The Tanuki witch was a little surprised to find them still at the school and actually thought about heading back home, but then an idea came to her. A small, mischievous smile appeared on her face.

With a small cough she made her presence known to the still quarrying duo and waved at the two. "Hey, guys! What are you doing here?"

"Kim!" Maka replied happily as she stood from her place and high-fived her friend. The albino just groaned at her partner's reaction. "Where have you been those last days?"

Soul acknowledges the petite girl with a cool look of his.

"Jackie and I were out doing some extra missions," when the Lamp meister noticed the frown on her friend's face, she added, "Not those pesky ones for _Hiros_. They're some random missions. It seems that our soul-hunting quota wasn't acceptable for them…"

Maka heard her friend and, with a shiver, she smiled and said in a comprehensive tone, "Yeah, we can kind of relate. When Shinigami-sama signed us up for some extra lessons… let's just say that it ended up being very _different_ to what I was expecting."

"Can you just cut the chit-chatter, please?" pleaded Soul. That fowl night still haunted his dreams… "What brings you here?"

Kim didn't remarked Soul's tactless words and continued with her plan. "Are you two free tomorrow morning?"

"Of course we're not. We still have to attend school," Maka answered, taking her beloved book under her arm. _What a silly question…_

"Why you ask? Is there something you need from us?" the Death Scythe asked, a little annoyed. He didn't like to be played with.

Absentmindedly, the trio was now walking out the classroom.

Kim chuckled and said, "You got me. Well, as I said, we've been doing those extra missions since last Tuesday and the one for today has this little requirement. We need another team to come with us. Wanna come?"

The teens looked at each other and stopped walking outside the school, doubt evident on their features.

"But why us?" asked Maka.

"Because the other members of my team are out and because I want to finish these missions as soon as possible. What better than with a Death Scythe and his meister helping us?"

"That makes sense, but still…"

"Shinigami-sama said that there are no problems with missing classes. We're excused from them," said Kim. Technically she wasn't lying. If she and Jackie were excused from classes, then why wouldn't they be, too?

The Death Scythe meister and her weapon looked more relaxed and with a cool voice Soul said, "Your call, Maka. I'm kind of sick of staying here and doing nothing."

Maka thought a little more and finally said, "What's the mission anyway?"

Kim mentally congratulated herself and recalled what the card said. "We have to… uhm… 'go help the… uh… Shavris community' or something at Bangladesh."

"Shaivism? I think I've heard that name somewhere. I'll have to check at home," said Maka. After noticing that they were outside and that her partner, by the sound of his tapping foot, was urging her to go, she said, "All right. Count on us Kim."

"Alright. So we meet up next morning right here?"

"Yup. Bye Kim!" Maka waved.

The Tanuki waved back and said, "See you at 8:00 Maka, Soul!"

Soul just nodded and walked down the stairs with Maka swiftly following behind him. Kim watched as the two got on Soul's motorbike and drove off.

…

_(Next Morning)_

Kim and Jackie were up, refreshed, and ready to start their mission. Shibusen's classes had started one hour ago so the academy's entrance was almost empty. The two were ready to go, but there was this little problem…

"You sure you told them to be here at 8:00?" Jackie asked, annoyed. "It's been fifteen minutes since eight." Of course, as a good, proper English girl, she hated tardiness.

"Shush now, I'm completely sure I told them at eight, and besides, maybe something happe-hey look! Speak of the devils."

Soul's motorcycle screeched as its owner did a super pirouette to park in one of the sides of the academy. After the stop, a glary Maka and her calm Death Scythe got down and hurriedly walked towards the girls.

"We're sorry, but lots of things happened and we couldn't arrive until now!" said the Death Meister with a bow when she and her partner stood in front of the other two.

Soul, on the other hand, just looked at other side and muttered, "You just say that. Why don't you just tell them that-OW!"

After another Maka-Chop, the scythe was grabbing his head on pain while Maka kept a straight face, still holding the heavy book in her hand.

"Uh… right," said Kim with a curious look at the scene, before she shrugged it off. "Well, ready to go? We don't have all day."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get there?" asked Maka expectantly, her book nowhere to be seen. To only Professor Marie's knowledge, the duo had been practicing the last days their flight. The mesiter had hopes that maybe this time **Soul** would do it right...

The Tanuki looked at her companions and said, "Professor Sid said he would take us. Don't get me wrong, but I don't want to arrive there at dinner time with two noob flyers."

"Oi!" Soul replied, his red eyes flashing angrily. He was the only one who could mock Maka like that.

"Heh, it's ok. I understand," the scythe meister said with a goofy smile, sounding emabrassed. With a quick movement, she slapped her hand over her partner's mouth. _Shut up Soul!_

"Can we go now, please? Professor Sid has been waiting for us since eight," Jackie cut in as she started walking, very sick of the small chit-chat. Kim looked a little apologetic at Maka and Soul before following her weapon.

Soul tch-ed and started following the girls. "Something tells me that I'm going to regret this mission…"

* * *

**Chittagong**

"And I was right!" the Death Scythe exclaimed dramatically, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon Soul! It's not that bad. We've only been here for less than an hour and you're already in a sour mood? And you say I'm the boring one," Maka said cheerfully as she and the rest of the team walked down the road of one boulevard.

Maka then stopped and said, "If my book is correct, here in Chittagong are a lot of Indiums believers. We'll have to ask for directions if we want to go anywhere…"

"Or we can just enter that building that says 'Bangladesh's Shaivism Official Community'," said Kim as she and her weapon walked past Maka, entering a building with that very name. Soul just laughed a little and followed the two.

They enter the building and find and old man smoking at the other side of the main room. He looked at them coldly and asked, "Who are you? What do you need here?"

"We're Shibusen students. We were sent here to help you. Are you the one in charge of this place?" Jackie said politely.

"Shibusen! We need your help!" exclaimed the old man as he raised a skinny hand over Kim's nose as a sign of confirmation. His cold demeanor completely melted away. "We've been robbed!"

"Robbed? By whom?" the witch asked, moving to other side.

The man looked down and said, "We don't know. We just know we were robbed last night."

"What were you robbed of, sir?" Maka asked.

"Our clan's relic, the Ring of Khali," replied the old man in a very dramatic tone. "You see, this is not normal ring, no. In fact, it is an important part in our most sacred rituals. It is said to have the power to make the bearer awake and merge consciously as one with the Universe."

"Woah!" said the scythe meister. That was a very educational to her, but, to her dismay, Kim and Soul didn't felt the same way.

The witch took a fiery stance and said, "Okay, so you lost the ring. If we get it back are you guys going to be happy again?"

Jacqueline and Maka were amazed by the bluntness of the petite girl, but said nothing about it. Soul just didn't care enough to intervene. It's not like she was disrespectful or anything.

"But of course!"

The Tanuki stared at the floor, looking as though she were trying to melt it with her eyes. After a minute in which everyone was looking at her, she looked up and said, "All right! This seems a pretty easy task to do. Come here all, I have a plan!"

…

_(That Night)_

"This is your _so-called_ plan? Really?" asked Soul as he watched how Kim put a small, white collar in one of the security boxes at the Shaivism community while Maka talked with the elder man.

Jackie put a hand on his shoulder and said, "If that burglar hears the rumors we spread over this false relic today, this bait may lure the robber again and we will be able to follow him towards his base, beat him up and get the ring back."

"I just don't think they're going to come back, Jacko. And if they do, I don't believe they will take us to the same place they hid the ring."

"Just give it a chance. You may be surprised."

When finished with the preparations, the students shut off all the lights on the building, hid inside and patiently waited for their prey to come.

Three hours after that (in which Soul was badly losing in poker against Kim) Maka and Jacqueline heard sound of a doorknob being opened. They fetched their respective partners and watched their robbers (three men) enter the building.

The trio wore black body suits and had some kind of ridicule black mask covering their eyes. One was fat, the other was pretty short and the third was far taller than the other two.

As they moved, they cracked open the box and stole the collar. The meisters and weapons were watching them from the shadows and swiftly followed the robbers when they escaped from the building, towards a small fishing store near one of the bays. The sign on the door said 'closed', but the robbers ignored it and went inside. The men never notice that they just took the decoy and guided four two-star ranked Shibusen students to them.

Inside the place, the trio decided to take rest and look at their new treasure. The taller one (who happened to be the leader) happily chirped, "Look, my comrades, at the exquisite relic we just got tonight. Don't you think this goes well with the ring? Wahahahahaha!"

"Yes! Yes!" replied the other two.

"So there were three robbers after all, huh? Oh well, the more the merrier," the scythe meister said confidentially.

Maka and Kim held their weapons tightly and decided to make their presence known. It was now or never.

Maka kicked open the front door while the Tanuki entered in through a window from the back, startling the men.

"Hello there, boys. You have something that is ours and we would like it back," taunted the pink haired girl.

The shorter man looked at their clothes, snickered and snarled, "Shibusen!"

"We may not be a big deal to Shibusen student like you in terms of physical strength or abilities, but we, the Leather Gang of Robbers, are more intelligent than a pair of little kids playing super-hero!" said the leader.

"Yeah!" yelled again the shorter man.

The one in the middle looked indifferently and said, "All right ladies, which one will you choose? We don't have all night, you know."

Kim raised the cover of the lamp and said, "Hey Maka, we still don't know who of them has the ring. Better take them all, don't you think?"

"Agreed, I want the chubby one." confirmed Maka with a devilish smile.

And so, the two divided their new prey and went after them.

The trio of robbers, seeing the unexpected plan of the girls, quickly ran in different directions out of the house in hopes of losing the meisters.

The Tanuki followed the shorter man to the center of the main plaza, and after a swift kick to the chin when he tried to hide; she sent him flying over a pair of crates.

"Now, now. Be a good boy and tell me where that ring is," Kim asked coyly as she crouched next to the man.

"Ah… ah… so pretty…" he said hypnotized by the witch's cute face.

"I don't think he has it Kim. He's just making you waste time," the lamp said. Her mesiter agreed with her, stood up and left the man who quickly fell unconscious.

The witch was now looking for the leader of the group, and when she thought that she had lost him, she heard the same nasal laugh they heard in the Shaivism Community building and found out a small dot running away from the other side of the plaza.

"Give a thief enough rope and he'll hang himself..." muttered Jackie.

"Not on my watch," Kim said as she attached the pole of the lamp in its base and stretched it.

* * *

The chubby man outran Maka by a miracle. When he entered in one bay near the plaza, he hid behind one of the cargo cages and took a breather.

He then looked carefully over the cage, searching for the mesiter, and when he saw no little piggy-tailed girl over his back he tried to relax still looking for the girl.

"Are you feeling better?" said someone beside him.

"Yes, I think I lost her- ." He shut up and looked to his side only to find the girl just there. He yelled and started running in a random direction until he was stopped by the scythe's blade in one of his feet, making him trip and fall on his stomach. A small golden ring rolled out of his pocket in the direction of the sea.

"Maka! The ring! I won't get it in time!" yelled Kim as she and her weapon ran in at full speed towards bay. Behind her, over the plaza was a clear trail of smoke and something charred. They had just figured out which of the three had the ring and were just in time to see the fat adult fall at Maka's feet.

The blonde-haired girl understood and ran after the rolling ring. If she wasn't fast enough…

"No! It's mine!" yelled the robber as he suddenly held one of Maka's boots, making her fall to her knees.

Soul then transformed from his Scythe form and jumped with all his might to grab it. He got it in his palm, but when he landed on the wooden surface of the bay, his hand was jarred open and the ring fell on the sea.

_Plup…_

All the people looked shocked at the event and the albino muttered, "Aw… shit."

* * *

3rd Mission

_Team: _Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré.

_Location: _Chittagong, Bangladesh.

_Outcome:_ Mission unsuccessful...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

The only thing that is mine is the "Ring of Kali" and the Leather Gang of Robbers.

* * *

_Hi._

_Yeah, kind of late, I know. Sorry… I really hope I can finish this story soon, I'm glad I got these vacations though. At least I'm one chapter nearer to finish. *sigh* Thanks to school and the slowly rate the chapters are coming out, I'm thinking about making them shorter. Oh well._

_Anyway, and now we introduce Maka and Soul. I have to be honest, but I was thinking on Black Star first, then Ox and finally those two won the price. I'm glad they did hahaha._

_This chapter is after Soul and Maka's first flying attempt, but before Gopher makes his/her appearance, so they're still practicing with different kind of wings._

_Now, "_Kali_" is the name of a Goddess from the Hinduism religion. Her background is pretty cool if you ask me, just a little centered on only one of her traits…_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	5. Punishment: Turning Some Pages Back

**Extra Lessons**

The four Shibusen students exited the Death Room quietly and were rubbing their pained heads. They had just reported the outcome of the mission to Shinigami-sama… who had just received a not-so-happy call from the Shaivism's leader.

"Why did you let the ring fall, Soul!?" Maka said with and angry glare. She had never got a punishment before in all her academic life. "Shinigami-sama now thinks that we're a bunch of irresponsible punks! And it's your entire fault!"

The albino looked at her meister with a mild glare of his own, sighed and said again for the twentieth time that morning, "It was an accident. It slipped from my fingers Maka."

The witch stared at the pair, feeling bored and tired. _Why are they fighting so much these days? These two are starting to get on my nerves._ "Don't be so childish Maka, it's not like we lost some ancient and unique item forever and ever."

The other three people stared at the pink haired girl weirdly. The three exclaimed internally: But we did!

"Nope. We lost it _temporally_. If they really want it back, they just need a submarine… or extortion a mermaid," Kim said, reading their confused faces easily.

"Do they exist?"

"Well, why not?" shrugged off the witch. "If witches, magic cats, phantoms, Demon Weapons, Shinigamis, Excalibur and all the like exist, then why not mermaids and kin?"

"Uh, actually… you have a point," Maka admitted, sounding a little strangled. She had never rationalized that, and now that she did, it kinda made sense…

Meanwhile, in the back, Soul whispered to himself "Dude that sounds cool."

Jackie got fed up from the weird twist the conversation taken and instead asked, "What's your punishment by the way?"

Maka looked at her note and sighed heavily (her sudden realization about mermaids erased from her head). It's not that they killed somebody to deserve that… that… torture. "Clean all the bathrooms in the whole school, yours?"

"Help rearrange all the books in the library," Jackie answered while reading the note. Her mesiter snatched the paper from her hands, and started wrinkling it until it took the shape of a ball.

"Ouch."

"Indeed Soul," the witch replied while throwing the offending paper ball far from her as they arrived to the final of the corridor. "Ouch."

After saying goodbyes, the two teams parted ways from opposite directions of the hall. In the four heads of the children there was only one single thought: That was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

The library was a wreck. Books were out of their shelves, scattered around the place or just thrown on the floor messily. The girls were in the middle of the way-to-big room with mountains of books piled up around them.

"Ugwaa~," exclaimed Kim suppressing a yawn. She was sitting in one of the long desks, but was now completely sprawled out on it with laziness and exhaustion while playing with her hands. "This is so tiring."

Replacing some books back on the shelves, Jacqueline snorted at her companion. "At least you're enjoying yourself." The girl frowned at her pink-haired companion and continued with her task. She really didn't bothered asking for help. She knew all too well that if the lazy, greedy witch didn't want to do something, she wouldn't, not even for love or money.

After getting bored some minutes later, Kim looked up at her friend who was busy putting up books. She looked at her quizzically and asked, "You okay up there? Need any help?"

"Oh, why thank you Kim," Jackie said, surprised. She wasn't expecting a change of heart from her meister. She then leaned a little from a staircase to look at her partner. "I would really appreciate—"

She leaned back a little too far, making her lose her balance on the ladder. The staircase forcefully rocked at the shelves in front, making Jackie fall from it until she reached the floor, followed by all the books from the shelve with a loud POWM. "Ghu…"

"Jacqueline!" Kim stood up and ran after the source of the crash, finding a big pile of messily scattered books on the floor. "Jackie? Hey!" the green eyed girl noticed an open book near her feet that raised her curiosity. She kneeled before it and started looking at the page, eyes wide open.

"Thank you for your concern, I appreciate _it_," Jackie said bitterly as she escaped from under the tons of books. She was greeted with silence and started looking for Kim until she found her besides the scattered books on all fours. "What are you—"

"Hey Jackie, look!" the Tanuki said cheerfully, interrupting her friend as she suddenly stood up, grabbed her weapon's wrist and went to the table she had been at before the accidental fall. She pulled Jackie beside her and placed the book in front of her. "You remember those?"

The alluded looked at her friend, then at the book and gasped a little. In front of her laid an old, dog-eared yearbook, but not just a normal one. This was _the_ yearbook. It was the copy that they had gotten when they partnered up, just two years ago. It signified their first official year as weapon and meister, the beginning of their partnership… and friendship.

"Woah… I haven't seen this in ages…" whispered the Demon Weapon as she scanned through the book and its contents quickly.

"I know, right?"

Jackie keep gazing at each page absentminded until one of the pictures grabbed her attention. "Hmm?" she chuckled and turned the picture towards the petite girl, "Remember when this was taken, Kim?"

The witch took the offered book in her hands and stared down at the picture. "The hell I do!" she exclaimed with a mix of nostalgia and humor.

There was, on the page, a picture from the time that she, Jackie and Tsugumi's crew all dressed as waitress for the Death Café. The Demon Halberd was wearing a desperate grin, trying to cover a set of broken cups, while her friend Meme was staring stupidly around her, not knowing what was happening. The little princess Anya was pouting in one corner while trying to –unsuccessfully– get her skirt below her knees. Jackie had a mop ready in hand to clean up the disaster, while Kim herself was in the back, wearing a wolfish grin (with her hands on the pockets of her coat) and looking mildly amused at the display in front of her.

"Those three were a complete mess back then!" laughed the Tanuki, remembering the whole ordeal as it flashed by in pictures in her head. "One second, we were fine, and the next pandemonium was breaking on us."

Her friend giggled in response and the two continued looking at more pictures that would trigger old, pleasant memories for them. Their task that they were given as punishment was completely forgotten, thanks to the yearbook.

"You remember that time when they tried to teach you how to cook?"

Jacqueline frowned and bitterly answered, "Ugh… don't remind me of that."

"What are you complaining about? At least you didn't have to taste that thing you dared to call 'food' that resulted from those cooking classes…" Kim teasingly countered. They both sighed. Some seconds later, they were looking in the book again.

They were almost at the back of the yearbook and found no photographs on one of the pages. Instead, there was a big table with names, pictures and scores on them: the best grades' list of all school's grades from that year.

"Heh, still, some never change…" hissed Kim looking at the two top names. Those were a boy and a girl, they boy being on top by just two points. The boy was old-fashioned with big glasses and was sporting an eccentric hairstyle that consisted on two 'peaks' of heavily gelled hair raised on his completely bald head. The girl was in a plain school uniform and a boring hairstyle of two short pigtails on each side of her head. "Those two never get bored of this, huh?" Kim said softly, recognizing Ox and Maka in the pictures.

"I guess so," answered her partner, who was also very quiet.

The Lamp meister continued looking at the other names on the list out of pure boredom until she saw two names at the 12th and 13th place. "Aren't those…?" Kim then looked at her brown eyed friend and pointed at the two names in the book. They said 'Harvar and Jacqueline'. "Care to explain these?" Kim prompted.

"Well… you see… before knowing you two, Harvar and I used to have this small rivalry in our first years of school," Jackie said with a sheepish look on her face. "We were the top students in our class, were without partner and took our job as Weapons quite seriously, even at that time..." she trailed off.

"Why I was never aware of this?"

"You never asked."

"Right."

The Tanuki was about to continue when she noticed a small paper peeking out from one of the pages from the book. With a curious look, Kim opened to the page that the slip of paper was on. She was surprised by the picture she found. A big and loud burst of laughter and giggling came from her shortly after eyeing the picture. She stumbled from her seat and on to the floor.

"What's so funny?" asked Jackie as she looked over at the photo that made her friend go into such fit of giggles. What she saw only made her archer an eyebrow with confusion. "What's this?"

The girl on the floor grabbed her tummy as she tried to calm down and under chuckles. She gasped out an answer, "Y-you… hahaha… don't re-remember…? Haha! *gasp* Really?!"

"I can't even understand what I'm supposed to be seeing here."

In the photography there were lots of stains of bright colors that didn't make sense to the Demon Lamp, and only helped give her a headache. The only thing that could be considered _clear_ in the entire damn picture was a small brown, furry and triangular shaped thing in one of the bottom corners.

"You really don't wanna know," said Kim as she returned to her seat with a little more composure, "but, in a nutshell, this is the result of illegal activities, alcohol, curiosity, underage people, Maaba's shady new drug, cat ears and tons of role-play mixed all together."

The reaction of the weapon was priceless. "WHAT?!"

Kim grin a toothy grin and simply answered while patting her Lamp's back, "There are some things that are better left unsaid and be forgotten. This is one of those things. C'mon, let's continue looking at this gold mine."

"I-is that so?" answered puzzled the older girl, a little afraid.

The meister ignored Jackie and put her hand on her chin, now deep in thought. "What is this doing here, anyways? I thought I had destroyed all evidence of that _little_ event."

"Dunno, can we stop talking about that, please?"

"As you wish," answered Kim as she started flipping the whole book again, from the beginning with no less excitement as before.

* * *

Meanwhile, very, very deep within Shibusen's dungeons…

"Eww…" Maka squealed as she started cleaning another toilet with yellowish stinky water. This one being dirtier than the last ones she had seen. "When was the last time they checked on these? This is so nasty."

Soul, who was moping the floor at the other end of the room replied, "No kidding, Sherlock. Those things are old as shit, so be careful." He stopped for a while to clean his sweaty face with the back of his sleeve and muttered, "Damn, this is the umpteenth bathroom we clean and we still aren't even half way through…"

While rubbing the rusty handle of the toilet with a cloth, Maka accidentally broke it when she pressed a little too hard on the handle, causing it to flush. This made the water spill in almost every direction possible. The girl ducked behind the toilet just in time, protecting her from the blast while shouting "Whoa! Watch out!"

Splash!

...

..

.

"DUDE! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!" Soul yelled angrily, now soaked from head to toe in that yellowish water.

* * *

Punishment

_Team: _Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré.

_Location:_ Death City, Nevada, USA.

___Aim: _Order all library's books.

_Outcome:_ Not cleared.

...

Punishment (2)

_Team:_ Maka Albarn and Soul Eater.

_Location:_ Death City, Nevada, USA.

_Aim:_ Clean all school's bathrooms.

_Outcome:_ Horribly gone wrong.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater or Soul Eater NOT, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

* * *

_Phew… what a slow writer I am, huh? Oh well, at least I could finish this new one, and now I can say that the next chapter will be the last mission the girls will have, so bear with me a little longer, please?_

_Okay, let's get in track again: In this chapter I wanted to stop with the entire missions-thingy and relax a little, hence the goofy feeling it gives. Next chapter will be more serious and filled with another battle, so don't worry if you missed those._

_Psss! If you wondered why in the yearbook Ox was in first place instead of losing or were on a tie against Maka, remember that it was Ox who had the best grades in all the school until Maka beat him on the Ultimate Written Exam.  
_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	6. 4th Mission: Double-trouble Squared

**Extra Lessons**

"Were you able to finish your respective tasks?" Shinigami-sama asked coyly, clasping his oversized hands at the children in front of him.

"Yes we did," answered Kim tiredly while Jacqueline tried to suppress a yawn. Kim felt like the two deserved a medal or award for their hard work.

Since they found the yearbook, they postponed their chores and lost track of time. When the duo decided to start working again they got the… _great_ surprise that the two wasted almost half a day while on their small break. So, naturally, they had started rearranging books like there was no tomorrow to finish in the nick of time, passing a pair of soaked and foul-smelling Maka and Soul when they had made their way to the Death Room.

"My my, if that's so, then please take this," the Embodiment of Order said as he handled a new envelope to the Jackie.

The brown-haired girl opened the envelope and took out the card, and then Kim snatched it from her hands and read it aloud.

* * *

4th Mission

_Location: _Atakpamé, Plateaux, Togolese Republic.

_Aim: _Obtain the Evil Human souls of the Poquiaccis quartet.

* * *

"What's this?" asked the Tanuki, clearly confused as she looked at the back of the card. "No warnings? No clues? No Suggestions? No nothing?"

Jackie also looked a little taken aback by the lack of information about their target, but Shinigami-sama just winked at them. "Sorry girls, but those wanna-be Kishins just appeared, so we really don't have too much information about them, but cheers!" added the Shinigami jovially. "You'll get the opportunity to taste their powers first-hand! Isn't that amazing?!"

The looks on the faces of meister and weapon told him that the answer was 'No'.

He frowned a little, but soon the frown was replaced with a happy look as always. "C'mon, it's not like you cannot adapt to your opponents, right?"

_Is Shinigami-sama serious about sending us to the battlefield so… short of information?_ The duo thought worried. True, they were part of the Spartoi elite group, but that didn't mean they were super prepared for everything in battle…

"Can we get other people to team up with us at least?" inquired Kim. If they were going into a fight almost blind against four unknown Evil Humans, she wanted to go prepared and get her back covered. She thought her usual team would be perfect for just that.

The Death God looked for a second at the girls and said, "Nope. I don't want to repeat of what happened the last time you got another team to support you."

"Bu—" began the Demon Lamp, but was silenced when Shinigami-sama covered her face with one of his enormous hands.

"You two are dismissed~!" said Shinigami-sama as he turned his back towards the two girls, clearly stating that there was no room for objections.

The team let out a sigh, understanding the implication. They made their ways back through the torii gates to prepare and get all rested for their final mission tomorrow. As the two were leaving, they didn't hear a long sigh escape from their headmaster.

* * *

_(Hours Latter)_

**Kim and Jacqueline's room**

"It's not fair!"

"Calm down, would you?"

Kim jumped on her bed and buried the face on her pillow as she grunted, "Argh! And where the heck is this so-called 'Togolese Republic', hm?!" she then looked at her calm friend beside her. "Is it even on a map?"

The Demon Lamp girl (already tucked under her blankets) flipped through some pages of the book she was reading and answered, "Yes it is. According to this, it's a small country from West Africa."

"So now they're also sending us to the middle of nowhere!" bawled the meister while bashing her head against the pillow and striking around with her fists in a somewhat childish tantrum. "I don't wanna go!"

"Just try to get some sleep, Kim," Jackie huffed, getting a little annoyed as she left the book on a table beside her bed and turned the small lamp on it off, leaving the room completely dark.

* * *

_(Next Day)_

**Atakpamé**

The duo arrived at the small city early in the afternoon. It was a somewhat rural-like place with a very hot and humid climate. That didn't go well with a certain petite girl.

"Again!?" groaned Kim as she used her hand to fan herself, dragging her feet along with each step she took. She was wearing a (somewhat soaked) pink sleeveless blouse with Shinigami's mask in the front and her usual skirt. "First they were roasting us on that desert, now they want to make us drown on our sweat here!"

"Talk about you. I'm feeling just fine," teased back her —completely dry and composed —weapon, who was (unsurprisingly) dressed just like her meister. "Besides, you're the one sweating bullets here, not me."

"Fine, fine! Ugh!"

The duo kept walking around the streets of the small city, looking for clues and asking the locals about their prey.

After two hours, they didn't find out _anything_ related to their target, but they did get a colorful beaded bracelet that a strange, shy girl gave to Kim (why was that? The two Shibusen students don't know…). The girls decided to stop for a minute in one lonely street to use a pocket mirror and inform Shinigami-sama about their current predicament.

But when the witch had just fogged up the mirror, she heard a long hiss coming from the other end of the street, to her left. From one of the shady parts of the street.

"Kim," Jackie warned as the two watched a strange blur coming their way from the source of the sound.

"I know…." At that point, Jackie had already transformed and was in the hands of her meister while the _thing_ was getting nearer and nearer to the duo. "Get ready."

"Hiieee…" hissed the thing as it revealed itself from the shadows.

"Eugh! Why everything has to be so nasty these days?" lamented the Tanuki as she grimaced in disgust at the now visible _grotesque_ figure. "Seriously…"

In front of the two girls was something that could be described as the upper part of a badly mutated half humanoid body. The blackened body of the monster seemed to be cut on half, leaving only a wide and flattened torso with two wormy and white swollen feminine heads glued to it. It also had two-meter long arms that stretched all the way to the floor, leaving the creature suspended in mid-air.

Worst part, it was not only one of those creatures. Just as Kim spotted the first, another very similar monster appeared from another street. These were the four Evil Human souls.

As the two creatures got nearer, their faces started to quarrel with one another, leaving quite a sight to the present girls.

"Eugh," Kim croaked again while she put one hand over her nose. "They smell as bad as they look, too!"

The pre-Kishins didn't acknowledge them, so Jacqueline hurriedly spoke. "Look Kim, those things don't seem intelligent enough to notice us. I think the best way to get them is if we engage them in battle. I think a little taunt will suffice."

The green-eyed nodded at the suggestion and half-yelled, half-mocked. "Hey you, Chang and Eng! I'm here to kill you all!"

The two-heads on the Evil Humans' bodies stopped bickering with one another at the comment, just to look directly at the petite girl in front of them. All the faces began snarling. The four heads then looked up at the sky and opened their gapping mouths to start inhaling an alarming quantity of air, making their slender bodies expand like balloons.

"What the…?"

Everything went completely silent as the two inflamed stomachs of the creatures where practically touching the floor. After that they turned their attention back to the witch and weapon. Jacqueline's eyes would have widened if she weren't in her lamp form.

"Duck!" yelled panicked the older girl, reflecting herself in one of the surfaces of the lamp. Just at that moment, the monsters opened their mouths and screamed. Loud. Kim could just barely evade the strong burst made from what seemed like sound waves that came her way. She dodged by mere inches, letting them land beside her.

Looking at the crater that now stood where she was just moments ago, Kim gulped and looked at her lamp while sarcastically saying, "Anymore suggestions, chief?" _'That was a close call…'_

"If you finished fooling around, then look back in front, please."

Kim did as instructed, only to find one of the monsters standing on the street while the other was running away from there. "Hey!" she yelled and was about to run after it when she was stopped by her weapon's reasoning.

"Let it go," said Jackie. "We still have another one on hands."

And indeed they did. The first one they encountered was standing in the same spot and posture after it released its attack, completely oblivious to the girls. It seemed that, even with two heads, the monster had only half the normal brain function.

"Hm…" the Tanuki wondered as she decided to try something. She started walking slowly at the corrupted soul. "What are you—?" asked her weapon, but Kim successfully shushed her.

When she got next to the mutated figure, she yelled, "Poquiaccis' sisters, I'm here to take your soul!"

That riled the monster again and made it start charging at her, filling its half-stomach with air, but before they had time to another thing more, the meister punched the monster in the stomach, making it stumble back. Its two heads grew because of the pressure building on its body. The air was looking for an exit and was about to be released.

Kim used that moment to give a full round kick at one of the inflamed heads, and make it spill all its sound waves on her sister's face. Her face started melting away until nothing but a hole where the head used to be reminded.

The still living head groaned in pain and sorrow as it writhed its giant hands around. Using the remaining head's distraction, Kim swung the lamp and launched a strong wall of flames directly at the monster, consuming it completely.

When the flames dissipated, only the melted remains of the body that lay under the two red souls told of the existence of the two sisters.

"That was fast…" said the meister blinking in surprise as she got nearer to the blackish spot on the floor. Jackie agreed with her completely, equally in shock.

"It was really easy, too," Jackie said as she consumed the two souls of the Evil Humans in a blow.

After finishing with the two Poquiaccis sisters, Kim followed the path that the two remaining sisters used to escape. Kim followed it for several minutes with a confident smile on her face.

"Don't let that get to your head. It was just luck the battle ended how it ended." Jackie said in an impetuous voice tone as Kim turned on a straight long street full of random debris, making her way there carefully, eyeing every shadow and corner.

"Shush now. I think I found it," countered the Tanuki as she heard what seemed to be shrieks and moans come up from one of the long closed alleys from her left. "I'm going in there."

She entered the better-lit alley only to find a surprise in there: the two surviving Evil Humans were in front of the wall, crouching over what appeared to be a victim's body, unaware of the intruder thanks to it having its back at the entrance. Only munching and tearing sounds could be heard.

_'Gotcha'_ Kim thought smugly as she prepared for battle. When ready, she stomped one foot on the floor, making the creature gasp and turn to them. It appeared to have been frightened by the sudden sound as the faces contorted in a frown, but it composed itself quickly.

"You scared?" mocked the Tanuki as she got in front of the corralled Evil Soul in a menacing posture. The two faces just stared blankly at her as everything around them fell completely silent. It was as if the world was now void of noise.

Kim gave a step towards the surviving sisters. '_Yer mine!'_ She thought, but at that exact moment the Evil Human reacted. Its abdomen opened, revealing a wide mouth full of jagged teeth that crossed the stomach completely. Everything happened in slow motion after that.

The Poquiaccis's new mouth inhaled and ejected a sphere of air. It was of monstrous pressure and equally monstrous speed. It rocketed towards the meister, not letting her react on time, hitting her full on in her horrified face. The force threw her far away, making her fly directly against a pair of cradles, making her release her hold on Jackie's form as she slammed into the wood.

POM!

"Gha!" groaned the girl on impact.

"Kim!"

Jacqueline quickly changed back to her human form and ran towards her fallen meister, helping her stand. The witch was rubbing the back of her head as she looked spitefully at the form of their dual target, which was getting closer and closer.

Kim felt her legs tremble like jelly. She was very sure her whole body was full of bruises and was very grateful that her friend was keeping her from falling. She then spoke in a low and hissing voice, "You smartass." She silently promised herself that that thing was going _down_.

The monster was now in the middle of the street, looking directly at the two girls. The two heads then screeched and charged towards them. Kim felt a hand secure itself on her hips and then felt herself being pushed away to the floor, far from the charge of the Evil Human, letting it end up ramming into the crates instead of her body.

"You rest here a moment while I deal with it," Jackie said confidently as she stood up and faced their confused target, but as she was about to give the first step towards it, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, I may be hopeless in this horrible hot place, and I cannot stand the fact that we're almost in the middle of nowhere too," Kim said, completely healed as she stood in front of her weapon, "but I'm sure as hell that I'm not done with this damn windbag yet!"

The older girl understood and changed back on her lantern form as the corrupted soul got back from its stupor.

It then started inhaling air, preparing to do another powerful blast of shock waves, but this time adding the third mouth as well.

"Getting cocky, are we?" the witch said as she ran towards the surviving Poquiaccis, evading the incoming attacks like a mad as she swung the lamp in circles frantically. "Just because you got me once doesn't mean you got this won!" When she only had three feet of distance from the monster she yelled "Wollantern!"

She launched the lamp far away from her body and directly at the abdomen of the Evil Human, jumping back as she did so, but the dual-creature grabbed the lamp before it made contact and pulled hard at it.

"Gyah!" screamed Kim as she was forcefully yanked towards the Poquiaccis sisters. When she was about to collide with an incoming giant fist of the monster, she barely evaded it by twisting her body, going between the mosnter's arms with the momentum and falling on her feet behind it.

She then looked at the back of her target — who had not let go of the lantern — and pulled at the chain with all her might. When the Evil Human lost its balance, the pink-haired saw her opportunity to finish the battle.

"Jackie, now!"

BOOOM!

Some seconds passed until Kim finally yanked the lamp back from the wall of smoke and flames by the chain, smiling widely at her victory.

Jackie turned back into her human form and looked at her surroundings. The pink-haired gazed her friend while asking, "What's the matter?"

"I dunno... I just felt a déjà vu..." answered the cellist. She then shrugged off and put a hand on the shoulder of her meister in satisfaction. "Either way, good job Kim."

"Of course it was good," Kim said simply. She snorted through, her smile now like a cheshire grin "Heh, who says long-ranged specialists can't fight as well in short range ones, hm?"

* * *

4th Mission

_Team: _Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré.

_Location: _Atakpamé, Plateaux, Togolese Republic.

_Outcome:_ Mission successful.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

The only thing that is mine is the Evil Humans "the Poquiaccis quartet".

* * *

_Hallochen!_

_First: The whole story got corrected at least so, if you read this story before and just came to this chapter right away, I recommend you to go back and check the other chapters once again. I'm sure you'll notice a great difference from before the story got checked to what it is now. ;)_

_I really want to thank __ my betareader. You did an amazing job! :D_

_Anyway… let's go back to business, shall we?_

_This is it: the last mission chapter of this story (if you were wondering, yes, the 'punishment' chapter counted as a mission too)._

_The Evil Humans were based from the "Poquianchis", four sisters who were some serial killers from the early 50's until the early 60's. Also, the beaded bracelet Kim got is a way of confessing in the Zulu culture *smirk*._

_Reviews are loved. ;)_

_Okay, I'm done here._


	7. Epilogue: Lazy Sunday

**Extra Lessons**

"It's Sunday, Sunday~!" Kim sang happily as she danced in circles around her partner. "Gotta get free on Sunday!"

"You're not done yet?" asked Jackie eyeing quizzically at her –uncharacteristically– happy-go-lucky meister. The two were walking towards Kirikou's apartment and the witch hadn't stopped chanting that phrase since they ate their breakfast. It was like her mantra. It's safe to say that the little song was staring to get on the brown-haired girls nerves. "Jeez, please stop. It started getting annoying after the twentieth time."

Kim stomped her foot and took up a victory pose as she exclaimed, "But we're free! Free at least! We should celebrate this!"

The older girl just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say… anyway, stop acting like an idiot. We just arrived."

And indeed they had. The duo was now in front of a big five-story building. The Demon Lamp girl got near a metallic plate in the wall that was full of buttons with numbers and proceeded to press one.

Biip, biip, biip…

'_Yes?'_ sounded the voice of the African-American boy.

"Kirikou, it's us, Kim and Jackie," Jacqueline said into the speaker.

'_Oh! Hiya girls! Just gimme a moment.'_

"Thanks,"

Some seconds later and there was a buzzing sound from the doors, just as they open themselves to the girls. The Demon Weapon grabbed her (still fooling around) meister before entering the building.

The duo then took the elevator. It was in that moment that Kim decided to stop acting like a little kid and got a little more serious. When the doors opened on their destination, the two girls were acting just like always.

They went to Kirikou's front door and knocked.

"'Sup?" greeted the owner as he swung his door open. Kirikou Rung – the Utility Meister –, was a boy with dark skin, he wore some cornrows on his black hair; he also had a pair of square glasses. His Spartoi clothes were more casual than Soul's with a plain white shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue pants, white snickers and a pair of long bi-colored sweatbands (one is yellow and the other orange) in each arm. "Come on in. Ox and the others are waiting in the living room."

The two girls nodded and followed the Pot meister inside.

The first thing that greeted the trio when they entered the room was the eccentric dual-horned hairstyle of Ox Ford, the super intelligent Spear meister (or Lighting King, as he calls himself) who wore his usual white dress shirt, a black tie, a long-sleeved blue grayish sweater, blue pants and white shoes; and was ready to bear-hug the green-eyed girl.

"KIIIM!" exclaimed the boy as he stood in front of Kim. "I've missed you! Are you all right? Did you get hurt? Wanna sit beside m-UGWA!"

BUMP!

"Jeez, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern," replied calmly Kim as she bashed his face into a wall. "Just stop pestering me, you're blocking my way."

Kirikou sighed and Jackie giggled as they passed Ox and went over with their other teammates. The poor genius just looked at the others with his glasses broken and a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. "S-sorry…"

Inside the spacious living room, Harvar was resting in one of the couches as he eyed his pained meister. Kirikou's partners, Fire and Thunder were sitting on the floor, staring contently at the flashing TV.

Harvar D. Éclar – the Demon Spear, Mr. Thigh-ass (courtesy of certain goofy pistol) or just Ox's freaky weapon– was in his usual calm and stoic demeanor, wearing his _fixed_ Spartoi uniform with a brown shirt covered by another white long-sleeved shirt, where the sleeves of the shirt were rolled over the elbows, a gray and brownish gray checkered neckerchief, blue pants, white shoes and a pair of newly orange sunglasses.

The young cheerful (but silent) little children from all the Elite Unit, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, were wearing their identical Spartoi clothes that consisted on a white shirt with a blue sailor-styled collar, blue pants, white shoes and a black necktie.

When the small twins noticed the arrival of the two girls, they quickly stood up, turned the television off and went to say hello.

"Right, we're complete now," said Kirikou clasping his hands, gaining the attention of almost everyone in the room. "I'll be going for something to eat. Anyone want something?"

Ox squeaked while Harvar waved his hand and replied, "I pass."

The utility meister nodded and turned to the newly arrived. "Girls?"

"I'm fine too, thanks," Jackie said.

Kim, however, took the opportunity to get something for free and said, "I wanna cupcake, please!"

With that said Kirikou took his keys from a nearby table, flashing a peace sign as he disappeared out of the apartment. Kim and Jacqueline walked over and sat on the couches.

After cleaning the blood off of his mouth, the Lighting King went over (still with his broken glasses on) and sits next to the Tanuki witch. At first, she tried to ignore his attempts to get a conversation started, but she soon gave up and started chatting animatedly with the nerd.

While the two were talking, the girl suddenly frowned and extended her hand over Ox. "Hand them over."

"Excuse me, my fair Lady?"

"Your glasses!" Kim said, pointing at the cracked eyewear. "Hand them over before I change my mind."

"Ah… yes," Ox shook off his surprise and handed his broken glasses to the pink-haired witch. "Here,"

The girl turned them over carefully in her hands. She then closed her eyes as she concentrated and murmured her famous chant. "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon."

Ox had seen Kim use her healing abilities before, but they never stopped amazing him. It almost felt like the time she cured him in that weird smoke-filled room when they were all attacking Arachne's magic locks. It had been a beautiful sight that never left his mind, where his angel closed his wound, taking the pain away and even kissed him... in the nose.

He was so centered on his own mind that he failed to notice the wavering hand over his face, until that same damn hand slapped him in the face, snapping him out of his memories.

SLAP!

"Owow!"

"It's your fault for dozing off!"

Meanwhile, in the other couch, Jacqueline and Harvar (with Fire and Thunder sitting on their legs) were having a _friendlier_ discussion of their own, oblivious to their meisters' one-sided quarrel.

Harvar looked over the girl beside him as Fire played with his neckerchief. "So…"

"So?"

The Demon Spear accommodated his sunglasses a little, ignoring the curious twin on his legs, while asking, "How was it?"

"It was tiring having to travel around the world and fight almost every day," Jackie said while she started playing with Thunder. "But, other than that, I guess it was fairly okay."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah…"

The twins went off towards another room, leaving the two pair of weapons in complete silence, until the girl suddenly said, "You think you can lend us your notes?"

The electric weapon raised an eyebrow curiously at his companion's question, but didn't say anything.

"I don't want to have problems with Professor Stein when we get back," she quickly explained.

The boy continued to stare at her, like she was a ghost or something, but was clearly ignoring her words.

Jackie sighed deeply and, in a frustrated tone, added a, "Please?" though gritted teeth.

When Harvar was sure that the Demon Lamp was about to rip-off his head if he continued toying with her, the boy finally decided to reply. "Sure thing. Ox thought you two would ask something like that, so we brought our notebooks. I'll give you them when you go."

"Thank you,"

All was good in the world for the following five minutes until Kirikou returned from his trip with Kim's pony-shaped cupcake, some bags full of sweets, sodas, chips and other different kinds of junk food. It was then that everybody reunited on the floor, ate, and talked about trivial things, played some child games (for the Pots' amusement) and all. Even Harvar was having a very pleasant day.

A pair of hours later, in the afternoon, they were all enjoying a movie that the Pot Meister brought along the food.

_- And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?  
- I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl. And actually, I'm tallest in my class._

Just in the middle of one interesting scene, Kim looked over the clock in one of the walls. '_Five forty-three'_, she thought. Then, the green-eyed gave her partner a light poke in the ribs to get her attention, and signaled to the clock with a gesture of her head.

Jackie looked pleadingly at her to stay for a little longer as she wanted to watch the whole movie, but the witch would have none of it and just fulminated her friend with a glare. All while the others were busy watching the movie. Eventually, the human finally gave up and slowly nodded grumpily in agreement.

The two stood up and, while the Tanuki said goodbye to the others (and convinced Ox that she didn't want or need to be escorted back home), Jackie went with Harvar, who gave her the notebooks.

After that, the duo left Kirikou's apartment towards their home without any other interruptions.

* * *

**Shibusen's Girls Dormitory**

"Kana-san and Anya's fights never cease to intrigue me," Jacqueline said as she climbed the stairs leading to their floor. "So much hate from both parties after all those years is very… unique."

"Hmp!" Kim said while leading the way upstairs with a scornful face. "Those two never change! Their fights are starting to get more and more violent." The Tanuki then made a pout. "Even the little rascal uses her fist against the princess now. Sometimes I wonder who will kill who."

The two girls had witnessed yet another violent outburst from the alluded girls. After making sure than nobody got too hurt, they went directly towards their small living room to chill for the rest of the day.

The moment they reached their shared floor, the Demon Lamp walked in front of her meister, books firmly against her chest, while saying, "Putting that aside, we just need to get caught up with classes and then we'll be finished for today."

"That can wait for a few hours more…" the petite girl replied, stretching her back and letting a big sigh of satisfaction at a loud '_crack'_ sound.

"All right,"

"Whew! I'm so happy we finally finished those stupid '_extra_ _lessons'_," Kim exclaimed with a groan as she kicked off her shoes and went for a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the room. "I was getting really sick of them. Heck!"

"I agree, but you do realize next week we have to take a couple of missions again, right?" asked Jackie as she lazily accommodated herself in the couch, leaving Ox's and Harvar's books beside her while she grabbed the remote

The mood in the public living room changed seconds after those words where said. The lamp girl looked back, a little confused towards her friend's change of humor, only to find her with a blank stare.

After some seconds of tense silence in which brown eyes met green ones, the Tanuki's left eye twitched.

"…Oh, Fu-"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater (or Soul Eater NOT!), their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

* * *

_¡Holis! It's me Ma-I mean LelUCares! :D_

_This part is finally corrected. :) Obviously, the update acts as the last one in this story, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (even if I got a huge headache writing half of it, lol)._

_Also, I noticed that the last battle in the 4th mission was very much like the battle in the 1st one… I didn't take notice until I had published that chapter, so I just added the "Déjà vu" part. My bad, whoops… :S_

_Ehem…_ CatKkit_, this chapter is for you friend. Viel dank für du hilfst mir!_

_Tschüss!_


End file.
